


【香路】春与骸骨

by yelangbai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelangbai/pseuds/yelangbai
Summary: 小王子出逃记。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	【香路】春与骸骨

山治是被一阵叮当声吵醒的。

但醒后他的神经瞬间被痛感占据，眼睛都没来得及睁开先呻吟出声，不过嗓子干涩得发不出音，只发出了两声古怪哑音和抽气声。

“哦，你醒了。”他艰难地偏过头看向声源方向，一位少年出现在视野中，山治最先看到的是少年手上拿的勺子和旁边的锅。

少年察觉到他的视线露出一个灿烂的笑容。“你饿了吗？很快就可以吃了哦！”少年如是说。

山治开始观察起四周，一个木质小屋，简陋且混乱，依稀能听见鸟叫，似乎是在郊外。对，他最后的记忆是自己逃到城镇边缘，然后没有后文了。

好痛。山治观察了一番自己后忍不住抽动嘴角。绷带和伤口匹配度不太高，绷带有些缠得紧有些缠得松，以及，药草很草率的糊在伤口上，看起来效用甚微。

大难不死的男人，山治如是评价自己。应该会有后福吧……他担忧的看着翻翻搅搅的少年和冒着烟的灶台。

然后山治吃到了一份已经糊掉的浓度过高粥，这是他吃过最难吃也最好吃的一餐。 

山治向少年道谢，少年摆摆手说不用谢，然后好奇地问他是怎么变成这样的。

他闪烁其词。

“总之就是一群很坏的人不择手段要把你带走对吧，真惨啊！”少年笑起来。“那么你无处可去喽，我缺个伙伴，不如留下来吧。”

“哈？”

“好！我是蒙奇.D.路飞！以后就是伙伴了，叫我路飞好了！”

“我、我是……山治，叫我山治就好。”

“不对！我怎么就成你伙伴了！”

路飞偏头，一副笑嘻嘻的样子。“你没说拒绝。”

*****

路飞今天猎了一头鹿。鹿是昏迷状态，被路飞扛回带给山治。自从山治的双手能够工作就再也没让路飞下过厨，路飞做饭实在是太难吃了。

路飞放下鹿期待地看着山治，“今天吃什么？”

“烤肉，”山治拿了些柴火一副准备好了的架势，他看了看今天的猎物，保存得很完整。“说起来我还没试过肢解一整头鹿。”

山治有些紧张，他拿起匕首有些颤抖地割开了鹿的腹部，把手放进鹿的身体处理器官，血液温热浸润了手指，感觉好像子宫一样温暖。他首先摸到了心脏，同样温热，生机勃勃，好似还在跳动。他被这种强健的活力震慑了，为生命感到一丝颤栗。

“尼嘻嘻，鹿的身体很温暖吧。”路飞笑道，“冬天的时候最舒服了，鹿能直接温暖人冻僵的双手。”

“是吗，真不错啊。”山治感慨，然后继续动作起来，把各个部位井然有序地一点点分开，架上火堆烤了起来，不一会就飘起了肉香。

“好了吗？！”路飞看着烤肉馋得流口水，冒起星星眼。

肉被烤得发出滋滋的轻响，表皮是焦黄色，看起来可以吃了，山治用匕首切了一小块下来，外壳焦黄内里很鲜嫩，肉表皮的水润得像能滴出油来，嫩肉粉白相间看起来十分诱人。

路飞啊呜一口吞掉了山治原本想试吃的肉。

“俗了！好次！”肉还没降温就被囫囵吞下，被烫到的路飞吐着舌头为山治点赞。

“你这家伙！我正打算尝尝呢！”山治愤怒。

“……算了，吃饭吧。”

“好耶！”

然后路飞愉悦地吃完了几乎整头鹿，山治吃了一块里脊和一条腿就吃不下了。

“你胃的容量真是无论多久都让我惊叹。”但即使吃那么多路飞的身体还是很匀称，大概和他平常巨大的运动量和体质有关。山治时常觉得他的身体很漂亮，薄薄的肌肉附在纤细的身体上富有美感，他看起来像一只矫健的羚羊，野性，敏捷，生命力旺盛。

生命力旺盛。山治在森林休养的这几天时常感受到这种感觉。丛林法则中似乎有一种不由分说，不容夺取的生命力。草木死亡会重生，树木凋敝会有东西重新覆盖在它们枯朽的尸体上。没有一样东西会无用，凋零也会被重新利用，连自己都无法阻挡的生命力就这样不由分说攀附而上。在那个秩序森严的地方山治从没看过这样的景色，他觉得震撼。

“尸骨不用处理就放在这里吗？”山治有些疑惑。

路飞嘻嘻笑道，“是呀，留下正好，就让剩下的这些骨头和肉转化成草、木、其他生物的生命吧！”

“这样啊。”又是这样不由分说的生命力。

“对了！山治的伤是不是快养好了。”路飞突然想起。“等你伤好了一起去四处看看吧！”

“唉？”山治有些惊讶。

“可是有坏人在抓我，他们很厉害的，和我做同伴很危险哦？”

“如果来找我们麻烦把他们全都打飞不就好了！”路飞拍了拍山治的肩膀。“我很厉害的！”

“笨蛋。”山治轻轻在路飞头顶锤了一下。

最后走的时候山治跟着路飞到一片花田。路飞说他的阿婆埋在这。是阿婆把他养大的，以前他们相依为命。生命的最后阿婆对路飞说，知道你一直想出去看看，我死后就没什么能拖住你了，你走吧。

“阿婆，我晚出发了一会，不过多了个伙伴和我一起哦。”路飞尼嘻嘻地笑了“走啦，拜拜。”

然后他们背上简陋的背包出发了。

*****

路飞出了深山野林才知道山治所言非虚。通缉令在城墙上糊了一层又一层，山治被挂在最显眼的地方。大街上随处可见的小报上到现在还有山治的相关报道。

[王族的耻辱？逃婚！——三皇子山治的背叛！]

尽管踏上旅途时山治已经交代了自己的身世但路飞还是忍不住对着随风飘来的夸张小报哈哈大笑。为文体也为躲避而感到快乐。

紧张的山治打了路飞的头示意他安静，路飞难过地捂着包说对不起。

很好。山治想，我们要低调行事。

低调……行事。

*****

行踪又败露了。

只要他们败露一次就很难躲避追兵，追兵在他们可能通过的路上设伏，而路飞和山治又不想耽误时间，想要快些穿过杰马尔王国到新的地方。他们没有太过胆怯，选择直接突破包围圈，分头行动的薄弱恰巧使他们有机可乘。

'但代价还是太大了。'山治看向躺在床上的路飞，忍不住皱眉。

路飞只习惯用拳战斗并不会使用武器，这太容易受伤了。这次混战中路飞被偷袭了后背，撑到撤退已经脸色惨白，血浸湿了后背。尽管路飞是战斗天才感官也非常敏锐，但人海战术确实有用。

而山治因为分神左肩被枪打中，彼时路飞已经睡下他刚刚做完取出弹片的手术。

黑医要价高昂，他们旅行中得来的钱又花掉大半。

'他本不必遭受这个。'山治看着安然睡觉的路飞。

乐天派傻小子，神经异于常人、心地善良，本可以无忧无虑轻松旅行，或许会凭人格魅力赢得很多同伴，却恰巧因为救了他一命而和他一起把旅行过成末路狂花。

山治突然想起他出逃时掩护他的侍女和护卫，他们为他流血牺牲，他们本来也无需面对那样的命运。

今晚月光过于皎洁，山治被刺得低下头，忍不住点啦一支烟，又想起路飞不太能闻烟味，于是打开窗户通风。风飘逸飞来带走了烟，四月份的风很和煦，山治却感觉很不舒服，掐灭了烟关了窗户，静静地离开了路飞的房间。

翌日山治在吃完早饭后忍不住问路飞一些问题。

“路飞……你想过我们要分开吗？”所以或早或晚也……

“啊？为什么要分开？”

“我们总会分开的吧。”

“是这样，”路飞伸了个懒腰。“但至少要一起看一遍世界再说吧！”

“为什么？”

“因为是同伴啊。”路飞一副不解的样子，忍不住歪头。“你在问什么奇怪的话啊？”

“……没什么。”

'同伴吗？'山治在心里默念。

山治没有玩伴。城堡秩序森严死气沉沉，兄弟姐妹相互竞争相互戕害，而且很贴心的没有安排任何与王储们年龄相似的下人。朋友，伙伴，这些词对山治都如雾里看花，倒是对敌手的概念了解得清晰。

'同伴。'山治重复。真是奇妙的词汇。

山治感到心悸又感到一丝怯懦，他回屋发了半晌呆，午饭做得也心不在焉，做了大杂烩草草了事，虽然依然好吃就是了。

“山治？”路飞挥手，“山治！”

“啊？怎么了？”山治回神。

“我是不会输的，”路飞说。他的说的很坚定，语气好像能断金碎玉。“你也别想半途离开，做了选择就不应该后悔。”

“怎、怎么突然说这个。”

“不知道！”路飞转而笑起来，“直觉！”

山治有些僵住。某些方面路飞敏锐得像个怪物。

他午睡时做了梦。

山治梦见自己和路飞谈话，他对路飞说起那天的出逃，他说不想让更多人为他受到伤害，他说自己要回到皇宫里。

路飞给了他一拳。

不痛，但是山治被打倒在地，山治意识到自己的在做梦，然后他仰视着路飞看下一步会如何。

他看不清路飞的脸，只听到路飞的声音在敲打他的心。

“有人为你牺牲那就更应该随心所欲地活下去！就像动物在被我们吃掉我们要更好地活下去一样！”

[动物被吃掉，化为我们的血肉，所以要更坚强地活下去，这样它们拼命奔跑的模样，健硕的体魄，鲜美的肉质才有意义，不可以废弃它们的意义，要铭记，要更好地活。]山治脑海中突然浮现出这段不知出处的话。

“既然选择了就不要后悔！”

路飞就这样站在他眼前，如煌煌大日灼红了他的眼睛。

山治忽然想起他逃亡的那天。

他踏着混乱和尸体逃离皇宫，他逃了几乎一天一夜，从黑夜逃到白天，最后一刻不停地倒在夕阳上。他的大脑中好像胀满太多东西又好像一片空白，他只是眼眶发热并一刻不停地奔跑，穿过了一切眼前的景色，最后甚至看不清眼前，视线上是一片血红，那时他精疲力竭，油尽灯枯，他奔跑时风声呜咽日月光芒为他加冕，目光所及他感受到万物向他涌来又觉得虚无，最后他什么也感受不到，他从这所有的一切中觉得自由。

'就要死了吗？'山治想到，然后他不经思考用最后一点力气对着眼前的一片血红竖起一个中指。

山治喘着气惊醒，醒来后发现汗浸湿了后背。

'如果真的说出来梦里的话真的会被打吧。'山治想，不自觉露出一个微笑。

现在离出国已经距离很近了，他考虑起如何跨越杰马尔国界的问题。

“当然是坐船！附近有个港口对吧！”路飞想着大海心情愉悦。“快出发吧！”

End.


End file.
